Bart Allen
Bart Allen (aka Impulse and the Flash) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Bart's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as sometimes being a descendant of Barry Allen. Powers and Abilities Bart can run at incredible speeds by tapping into the speed force. As such, he can move so fast as to run on water. He's also able of making himself intangible by speeding up the molecules in his body. Weaknesses Due to his sped up metabolism, Bart is often in a constant state of hunger and can get weakened from such things extremely fast. History Conner Kent Justice A year after the mess with Darkseid, Impulse was patrolling Central City when he ran into a recovered Slade Wilson. Slade then immobilized Impulse with a substance that stuck Impulse to the ground, much to his annoyance before Slade also shot him in the neck with a dart, causing him to pass out. Slade then held Impulse captive with the rest of the League. Impulse was then rescued by a group of young heroes made up of Superboy, Speedy, Zan, and Janya. Starcrossed Part 1 When Hro Talak invaded Earth with a small army of Thanagarians, Impulse joined the rest of the League and Young Justice at the Watchtower to work out a plan to stop him. Starcrossed Part 2 When the League was ready to move out with Green Arrow's plan to get Talak's troops out of the ship and destroy it with the Watchtower space station as well as alerting the authorities on Thanagar to submit Talak to the justice system, Impulse was excited and asked for his part, joining Green Arrow's team in the Watchtower. He then asked what they were going in, enthusiastic about the reveal of the Javelin. Once he arrived on the station with Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg, Impulse's job was to work on trajectory to have the station hit the ship dead center. Impulse then said how everything was ready, and that according to Cyborg, no one was left on the ship. Impulse then asked why Green Arrow closed the pod to take them back to the Javelin before he got in, learning that he was planning to drive the Watchtower into the ship himself. Luckily, Green Arrow was saved by Superman just before the station crashed into Talak's ship. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax During an investigation concerning the Brownstone, Impulse arrived asking about Chloe's exclamations, explaining to Oliver that he'd been there for awhile. After that, he learned that the attack was caused by an ex-Legionnaire named Pax. When Superman, Conner, and Green Arrow went to face Pax as he held Stargirl hostage, Impulse led Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Supergirl, Aquaman, Cyborg, Zatanna, Mera, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle in afterwards, citing the old phrase, strength in numbers. When Pax survived their initial attack, Impulse rushed him, simply getting punched in the fact for his troubles. He does recover after Stargirl and Superman banish Pax to the Phantom Zone. Metropolis =Prelude = Bart was on monitor duty when Chloe contacted Watchtower to let them know that Crane had begun suspecting her real reason for enrolling in his class as Bart called out an expletive and put a dollar in a swear jar as Roy was there at the time. When Superman heard something and rushed off, Bart wondered where he was going. Bart was then happy when Clark found the missing Kara. Once Kara was cured of fear toxin poisoning, Bart asked Batman who he was since Oliver and Clark already knew and got shot down by Batman saying that he was retiring after Omega City was stopped. =Joker = When Batman let the Justice League know who he was, Impulse bragged that he'd never know his identity when Batman revealed it in front of everybody. He then called Batman a show off when he revealed everyone else's identities effortlessly. When the Joker appeared on the screen, Impulse wondered what happened to his mouth, learning of Joker's knack for lying. By virtue of being in the Watchtower at the time, Impulse was allowed to deal with Joker's bomb threat. Impulse was then led on a wild goose chase by Joker along with Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, and Cyborg, leading to him being captured along with Lois. After Superman and Batman were captured as well, Impulse and the others were saved by Supergirl, Nightwing, and a revived Davis. When a mind controlled Metallo was unleashed by Joker, Impulse expressed disgust on his exposed metal skull. After Davis stopped Metallo, and Batman and Supergirl knocked out Joker and Harley Quinn, Impulse was upset that Nightwing made the one-liner instead of him. =Demon = Bart was later distressed upon learning that Lex was using Omega City to revive Level 33.1 in an enormous underground complex. Bart then argued with Lois scolding Bart about swearing since he didn't believe the baby could hear him. Impulse later confronted Ra's with the rest of the League as he declared that they knew Ra's was involved, though he denied it since they didn't have any evidence. When Batman and Superman decided to give Ra's the benefit of the doubt, Impulse noted how boring that was and asked the League's opinion on changing his hero name, earning him a reprimand from the rest of the League, much to his disappointment. =Lionel = When Clark tells the League that the Lionel Luthor from Earth-2 returned, Impulse, like Supergirl, exclaimed about it before asking if the others thought calling himself Flash was a good idea and was disappointed when they told him "not now". He was also disappointed when he had to put a dollar in the swear jar for swearing in front of Roy. =Brainiac = When Brainiac returned and attacked various civilians, Impulse arrived at a meeting with Batman and Chloe and asked about the situation before asking Lightning Lad how he knew he changed his superhero identity to the Flash, learning they were from the future. Flash then met Saturn Girl and hit on her. He then took insult when Cosmic Boy called him a relic since they were from a millennium in the future. Flash then arrived with Batman and the Legion of Superheroes to help Superman fight Brainiac. He then laughed at Lightning Lad's bad joke of calling Brainiac Goo-Guy. Flash then avoided an attempt by Brainiac to reprogram him. When Brainiac sends his drones at everyone, Flash guesses that they have to knock them out to give Brainiac 5 time to deprogram them before Saturn Girl stops them. Flash then agrees to help look for Brainiac, who disappeared in the drone attack. When the League tracks Brainiac to the Metropolis Power Plant, Flash agrees to call the League if there's a problem. Flash then speeds off and finds that the machines in the plant have been reverse engineered to build new Brainiac drones. Flash is then found out by the rewritten people as Flash rushes through them in an attempt to warn the League, happy to learn that the result had returned the people to normal despite hurting. Flash then rushed off when the drones pursued them. Flash then met up with Cyborg and asked if he was alright before Cyborg reluctantly attacked due to Brainiac hacking his mechanical components. Flash then rushed through him again, pulling out the Brainiac components again and returning Cyborg to normal. Flash was then happy to have helped Cyborg. The remaining drones are then stopped when Brainiac 5 kills himself to send Brainiac to the Phantom Zone, and Flash then attends his funeral. =Redemption = When Clark Luthor asked for help from the Justice League, Flash went with them, and he was surprised to meet him. Flash then agreed to hear about Owlman from Jester. When Flash learns that his counterpart is in Mexico, he wonders what he's doing there before rushing off after a shout from Batman. He then returns with his counterpart. When Bart rushes off after seeing Ultraman, Flash groans and gets him back. When Flash suggests his hero name and is shot down, he shouts at Supergirl for laughing, explaining that he isn't talking to Earth-2's Kara. Flash then mock laughs at Green Arrow when his counterpart prefers being Impulse. Flash then asked Ultraman which part of Earth-2's Aquaman drowning wasn't acurate. After getting Atlantis' armies to bolster Earth-2's Justice League, Flash returned to Earth-1 with the other heroes, wondering what to do now. He also asked how they'd get home, calling Aquaman a showoff when he swam off. Smallville: Swann Justice Two years later, Oliver Queen found Bart stealing a meal in Star City. Oliver believed Bart was a good kid, but just needed a little direction and offered him a job. Bart joined Oliver's group of heroes and Oliver gave him the codename "Impulse" for his impulsive nature. Bart traveled to Mexico to infiltrate a former LuthorCorp facility for Oliver and Lex. He returned to Metropolis in time to save Chloe Sullivan from getting shot by Dr. Caselli. Bart then got back in touch with Clark after a small race. He told Clark that he had really learned what he tried to teach him and declared that he had quit stealing. Clark soon learned that Bart had in fact stolen information from Victoria Hardwick, but Bart did not tell him that he was working for Oliver and Lex. Bart left to do another job for Oliver and Lex, but fell into a trap set up by Victoria Hardwick. Victoria put him in a chamber and forced him to run at super-speed or risk being electrocuted until he agreed to talk. Clark rescued him from the cage. After this, Green Arrow, Cyborg, and Aquaman blew up the facility. Bart left with the "Justice League" and continued working to stop other 33.1 facilities around the world. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Justice Two years later, Oliver Queen found Bart stealing a meal in Star City. Oliver believed Bart was a good kid, but just needed a little direction and offered him a job. Bart joined Oliver's group of heroes and Oliver gave him the codename "Impulse" for his impulsive nature. Bart traveled to Mexico to infiltrate a former LuthorCorp facility for Oliver and Lex. He returned to Metropolis in time to save Chloe Sullivan from getting shot by Dr. Caselli. Bart then got back in touch with Clark after a small race. He told Clark that he had really learned what he tried to teach him and declared that he had quit stealing. Clark soon learned that Bart had in fact stolen information from Victoria Hardwick, but Bart did not tell him that he was working for Oliver and Lex. Bart left to do another job for Oliver and Lex, but fell into a trap set up by Victoria Hardwick. Victoria put him in a chamber and forced him to run at super-speed or risk being electrocuted until he agreed to talk. Clark rescued him from the cage. After this, Green Arrow, Cyborg, and Aquaman blew up the facility. Bart left with the "Justice League" and continued working to stop other 33.1 facilities around the world. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 8 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Conner Kent Part 24 Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 11 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 13 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Allens Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"